Goku (Dragon Ball What If)
Kakarot/Goku is the Main Character in Dragonball and Dragonball Z and nearly always appears in the What If Series. As each episode is self-contained and in an alternate reality each episode has Goku ranging from subtly to significantly different. Dragon Ball What If 'The Uncle Raditz:' In the episode The Uncle Raditz, Goku appears at the beginning when his son is taken from him by Raditz. (TBC) 'Otherworld:' 'Buu's Destruction:' 'Not Your Slaves:' 'The Price Of Immortality:' In the beginning of the episode The Price Of Immortality, Goku is seen fighting a fully powered Frieza but is defeated when Frieza's chasing disk cuts his head off. 'The Cell Games Fusion:' Goku in character here is much the same as he appears during the Prime Universe's Cell Games Saga. Having trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to defeat Cell he is taught with his fellow Z-Warriors the Fusion Dance by the Supreme Kai after his concerns over Cell's power and what it might mean for the rest of the universe. He is seen to fuse with both Vegeta and Piccolo during his battle against Cell and his Cell Jrs. 'Majin Piccolo: ' Goku appears in the episode Majin Piccolo to tell the news to Gohan that Piccolo has turned Majin, Goku also fights Majin Piccolo. 'Warrior Of Namek:' In this reality Katarot's space pod is programmed for Namek instead of Earth as this version of him was registered as somewhat stronger. As in the prime universe an incident shortly after being found by a village of Namekians causes him to knock his head and lose his memory, making him a kind and peaceful being who is accepted into Namek society despite his appearance, becoming known as Medalan. As a child 'Medalan' forms a bond with the Namek Nail (who defended the Elder Namek and fought Frezia in the Prime Reality) and the pair become good friends not unlike Goku would have been with Krillin. He also trains in Namekian Ki energy training, ultimately becoming one of Namek's most renowned warriors and moves similar to that of Piccolo in the Prime Universe. Medalan ends up beating the 'evil Sayians' Raditz, Nappa and Prince Vegeta when they arrive on Namek for the Dragon Balls, as well as a enpowered Demon King Piccolo who has conquered Earth thanks to having no serious opposition in absence of a fighter like Goku. Medalan becomes a Super Sayian in his rage against Piccolo after he kills Nail, but ultimately chooses to rely on his calmer Namekian abilities in the impending attack by Frezia and his forces by the end of the episode. Despite being more serious and passive than the normal Goku, he still has much of his Sayian Personality bubbling under the surface. 'Change In Fate:' 'Warriors Unprepared:' 'Too Much For A Kid:' 'Never Hit My Head:' 'Most Powerful Baby:' 'Saiyans Collide:' 'Prince Of All Saiyans:' 'Breaking Bad:' 'Demonic Triumph:' Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball What If... Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Goku Category:Dragon Ball What If Team Category:Canon Characters